Te Quiero Pero No Te Amo
by Narcisa.B
Summary: Ron decide viajar, dejando a su novia en cuidado del cazanova de su hermano pronto Hermione se da cuanta que su amor por Ron era un simple te quiero... ¿o no? [HGxCHG]
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy Narcisa, (Narcisa Malfoy en la web de Harry donde publique por primera vez mis fics) aunque en realidad la gente me suele llamar de cariño Nar, Narci, Cisa... he visto de todo xD

Bueno, esta es el segundo fic que escribí, y el cual ya tengo terminado. Es una pareja extraña, lo se, pero en otros sitios no ha sido muy mal recibida xD.

Espero que les guste, pues yo escribo, además de porque es de las cosas que más amo en el mundo, por hacer que disfruten los que me leen.

Así que sin más, me despido.

_Esta historia se la dedico a mi buena y lejana amiga Mel, una fantástica escritora y una persona que ha tenido la enorme paciencia de explicarme como iba esto. Amiga, Te Quiero._

* * *

**Te Quiero, Pero No Te Amo.**

_De_

_Narcisa._

_**1. Viaje a la India.**_

-Herms…Herms, venga despiértate… Son ya las doce del mediodía.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi el dulce rostro pecoso de mi novio. Le sonreí y cerré de nuevo los ojos para recordar lo que siempre se me olvidaba al dormir; en qué día estábamos, dónde estaba, qué tenía que hacer… y cosas del mismo estilo. Después de unos segundos me incorporé.

-Buenos días Bella Durmiente –dijo Ron.

-Buenos días cariño.

Yo ya tenía 20 años y, obviamente, ya había terminado Hogwarts. Ron y yo vivíamos en un pequeño y acogedor apartamentito en Londres. Él trabajaba de auror con Harry y yo… yo, aunque me cueste admitirlo…. Estoy en el paro… si, asombroso para todo lo que estudié en el colegio pero era así de cierto. Ginny trabajaba en San Mungo como Sanadora y ella y Harry vivían juntos en Grinmuld Place.

Todavía no entendía como Ron, un atractivo y valiente chico quería seguir saliendo conmigo que, por culpa de un temor que no se de dónde provenía, no me atrevo a hacer el amor con él… Si, soy virgen y Ron tenía una increíble paciencia conmigo; siempre que lo intentamos me dice que él se conforma con verme todos los días pero yo se que lo dice para no hacerme sentir culpable… ¡Ay! Lo quiero tanto…

-Por fin hoy¿me lo puedes contar? – Ron tenía entre manos un secreto que, no se sabe por qué, no me lo podía decir. Todos los días le preguntaba que qué era y que yo le podía ayudar, pero siempre me decía "falta poco"

-Em… bueno, si… esta noche. – Contestó temeroso –he invitado a casa a cenar a Ginn y Harry y él y yo se lo contaremos.

-¿Ginn tampoco sabe nada? –pregunté asombrada. La cotilla de mi mejor amiga siempre se enteraba de todas las cosas, no había chisme que ella no supiese.

-No. Y no sabes lo difícil que ha sido ocultárselo.

Los dos nos reímos y me besó.

-¿Y piensas hacer tú la cena? –le miré arqueando mi ceja derecha.

-Pues… bueno, yo…

-Como has sido tú él que ha organizado todo… - sabía que mi chico no sabía ni freír un huevo frito, pero me gustaba verlo nervioso.

-Yo… pues sí, y Harry me va ha ayudar.

-¿Van a cocinar ustedes dos en esta casa? -¡vaya! Eso si que era increíble.

-Si, bueno, voy a comentárselo por la chimenea.

Esperé a que Ron saliese de la habitación y reí mientras me ponía una bata encima. Esa noche parecía ser prometedora, no solo porque Harry nunca hubiese cocinado nada y Ron tampoco, (su madre nos solía enviar la comida por correo, muy pocos días cocinaba yo y de vez en cuando salíamos a comer fuera) sino porque además nos dirían que era lo que pasaba.

Escuché como Harry dejaba escapar un histérico "¡¡¿qué?!!", seguramente Ron le acababa de contar que tenían que hacer ellos la comida. Yo abrí el armario y observé mi ropa… era una cena informal, así que escogí unos pantalones a media canilla de color caqui y una camiseta sin mangas de color negro, junto a unas sandalias sin tacón también negras. Lo dejé todo encima de la cama y bajé para tomarme un cortadito y unas galletas (no quería desayunar ya que dentro de una hora almorzaríamos)

Pasé por el salón y vi el rostro de mi mejor amigo en el interior de la chimenea; Ron estaba arrodillado frente a él y bajó la voz al verme pasar. Llegué a la cocina y con un simple gesto de varita hice aparecer un café con leche.

Advertí como mi novio llegaba a la cocina y lo miré con gesto interrogativo.

-Harry y Ginny vendrán a las cuatro; tú y mi hermana pueden dar un paseo o lo que quieran mientras Harry y yo hacemos la comida.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – Reí –Nunca has hecho de comer en todas las comidas que hemos tenido¿por qué tanto interés ahora?

-No se… ¿no me crees capaz?

-¿Yo? Si, claro que sí –contesté - ¿quieres café?

Tal y como había dicho Ron; a las cuatro llegaron nuestros dos amigos. Ginny y yo intercambiamos miradas de complicidad, curiosidad, e incluso burla al ver como Ronald y Harry se saludaban con nerviosismo.

-¿A dónde van a ir? –preguntó Harry.

-Personalmente, prefiero quedarme aquí, sentada a la mesa observando como cocinan –respondí.

-¿Qué¡Ni hablar! –Se negó mi novio –Estarán criticándonos y riéndose todo el rato, y nosotros necesitamos concentración.

-¿Concentración? Por favor Ron, no es un hechizo difícil. – Reí.

-Para mí sí.

-Desde luego, el hacerte los deberes cuando éramos jóvenes ha hecho que te vuelvas más tonto de lo que eras.

-¡Yo no soy tonto!

-Depende, para ti ser inteligente es ser capaz de hacer aparecer una silla… ¡y no permitiré que mi cocina se vaya al garete por uno de tus jueguitos!

-Déjalos Herms, recuerda que ellos dos también vencieron a Voldemort, seguro que podrán con una simple receta –ironizó Ginny –nosotros podemos pasear o ir al parque.

-Desde luego, vamos Hermione, hazle caso a Ginny.

-Está bien… -acepté.

-Vale, a las ocho aquí – puntualizó el pelo azabache.

La pelirroja y yo salimos de la casa y comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Hablábamos y reímos contando anécdotas sobre nuestros novios, y Ginny me hablaba de lo ajetreado que estaba San Mungo debido a la falta de personal.

-Por cierto, dentro de una semana me iré de viaje con mis padres a España –anunció la pelirroja –Nosotros tres solos ¿puedes imaginártelo?

Comprendí el entusiasmo de mi amiga; ella era la menor de siete hermanos y nunca había podido disfrutar de momentos a solas con sus padres. Al contrario que yo, ansiaba ser hija única y tener a sus padres para ella sola.

-Que bien Ginny –le sonreí cariñosamente -¿y qué va a ser Harry?

-Pues… no lo se… ¡ya se lo preguntaré esta noche! – Rió despreocupada – Herms… ¿mi hermano y tú ya… ya han hecho…?

-No –contesté abatida.

-¿Pero a qué le tienes miedo¿Al dolor? Te puedo asegurar que es insignificante comparado con el placer que…

-No lo se Ginn… Cada vez que lo intentamos me pongo muy nerviosa y no logro relajarme y…

-¿Te ha excitado alguna vez?

-Pues… no lo se… yo… ni idea… -medité.

-Me cuesta decirlo, porque es mi hermano pero… tal vez no lo quieres, no lo deseas – corrigió – tal vez estás confundiendo amor con amistad.

-¡No Ginn! Yo… yo lo amo.

-Entonces… será que todavía no estás preparada – me sonrió – no te preocupes, todavía eres joven.

-Me resulta gracioso que me digas tú eso; siendo menor que yo…

-¡Solo es un año! –puntualizó mi amiga ofendida.

A las ocho las dos nos encontrábamos ya abriendo la puerta de mi casa. Un olor a quemado llenó mis fosas nasales y, preocupada, me dirigí corriendo a mi cocina. La escena allí representada me causaba varios sentimientos a la vez ¿qué tenía que hacer¿Llorar¿Enfadarme¿Reír? No lo sabía…

Mi amplia cocina estaba cubierta de una especie de mejunje que, todavía hoy por hoy, no se especificar lo que era. Montones de calderos sucios estaban apilados en el fregadero y amenazaban con caer al suelo. La mesa, normalmente limpia y ordenada mostraba un aspecto desastroso. Había libros de recetas abiertos, cuencos vacíos y cubiertos sucios. Harry se encontraba sentado en una silla con la cabeza entre las manos al borde de la desesperación mientras Ron vestido con un delantal y una pequeña diadema que evitaba que su rebelde flequillo le diera en los ojos estaba de pié, abriendo el horno del cual salí una gran humareda gris.

-¡Por fin!¡Han llegado! –exclamó Harry al ver entrar a las chicas.

-Pensé que tú tampoco querías que estuviesen aquí mientras cocinaban –comentó Ginny.

-Si, bueno pero es que… ¡esto es un desastre¡Ron no sabe cocinar!

-¿Pensabas que sí? –pregunté yo incrédula.

-Me dijo que algo sabía…

-Es verdad, algo sabe – ironicé – el otro día le echó sal al bistec.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –inquirió Ron mientras sacaba del horno algo que, con un poco de imaginación, se podría distinguir como un pollo verdaderamente pasado.

-Vamos a una pizzería, anda –suspiró Ginny.

-¡Genial!

-Pero con una condición –los dos amigos se miraron – invitan ustedes y esto lo ordenarán al llegar.

-Está bien, me parece justo –aceptaron los chicos.

Después de esperar a que los chicos se cambiasen y caminar un poco por las calles llegamos a una acogedora pizzería establecida en una esquina. Entramos y, para suerte nuestra, había mesas libres. Sonrientes nos sentamos en una de ellas; yo, por supuesto, al lado de Ron, y en frente nuestra Harry y Ginny.

En seguida vino un camarero con un acento italiano muy marcado a servirnos. Era una hombre de entre unos treinta, cuarenta años con un aspecto muy bonachón y una gran sonrisa adornaba su poblado bigote.

Pedimos las bebidas y pan de ajo para picar (n/a: no se si saben del pan de ajo, son rodajitas de pan calientes untadas con mantequillas y ajo que están buenísimas) mientras leíamos la carta de las pizzas.

A las diez llegaron nuestras pizzas y las recibimos con alegría. Eran gigantescas y desprendían un olor realmente agradable. Cogí los cubiertos y comencé a cortar mi cena en pequeños triangulitos.

-¿Y bien¿Qué es lo qué pasa? – Preguntó Ginny mientras se debatía con un empalagoso queso que parecía no terminar.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ron un poco confuso.

-Nos lo van a contar ¿o qué? –insistí yo.

-¡Ah eso! –exclamó Harry. –Bueno, pues… cuéntaselo tú, Ron.

-¿Yo? Está bien; en pocas palabras… -comenzó mi novio - verán¿cómo explicarlo?

-¿Eso es en pocas palabras? –rió la pelirroja.

-Sin agobios ¿eh? –Aclaró el pecoso – Yo… bueno, Harry y yo… el ministerio…

-Tenemos que irnos –sentenció Harry.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! – gritamos Ginny y yo, haciendo que todas las personas que estaban allí nos dedicasen miradas desaprovatorias.

-¿Irse¿A dónde? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-El ministerio nos ha encargado una misión. Tenemos que irnos a la India en donde todavía quedan algunos mortífagos.

-¿La India? –pregunté asombrada. –Pe-pe-pero eso está… muy…

-lejos, lo sé. – me interrumpió mi novio.

-¿Cuándo se van? –Ginny parecía más relajada.

-Mañana, a las seis de la mañana.

-¿Mañana? Pero¿tan pronto?

-¿Y vuelven…?

-Dentro de… dos meses…

-¡¡¿Qué?!! –volvimos a gritar.

-Tranquilas, enviaremos cartas y, bueno, dos meses pasan en seguida.

-Si, para mí que estoy de viaje, puede¿pero qué pasa con Herms? –preguntó mi amiga.

-Ya lo hemos pensado –aclaró Ron –y… se quedará con Charlie.

-¿Con Charlie? –Ginn no salía de su asombro - ¿Va a venir?

-En Rumanía…

-¿Tú estás loco o qué? – la pelirroja estaba a punto de estallar - ¿cómo va a irse a Rumanía?

-Es verdad, -comencé - me puedo quedar sola y…

-Ni hablar –se negó rotundamente mi chico. –Irás con Charlie. Allí estarás segura.

-Si, seguro que una chica tan guapa como Herms, estará segura en Rumanía. –murmuró mi amiga con un tono irónico.

-Estará con Charlie.

-¡En Rumanía! Por Merlín Ron, piensa; Rumanía el país de la mafia, un país pobre y peligroso, lleno de rumanos que, aunque están buenísimos son…

-Estaré bien – aseguré.

Acababa de entrar en una especie de shock; al principio pensé en fugarme con Ron, luego encerrarme en mi casa y ahora en confiar en el pelirrojo y quedarme con su hermano.

-¿Y si te pasa algo?¿Confías en los hospitales de ese sitio? –nunca había visto a Ginny tan histérica.

-No son tan subdesarrollados ¿sabes?

-Y, bueno, no es que hable la responsable de la familia, ni mucho menos, pero todos sabemos como es Charlie…

-¿Qué pasa con Charlie? Es un tío genial y…

-Como le pase algo a Hermione, Ron, te juro que…

-Tranquila Ginn – dijo Harry – Ya hemos hablado con Charlie y dice que está encantado de recibir a Herms, y que la cuidará como si fuese su propia hermana.

-¿Ves Ginn? –comentó Ron.

-¿Cómo si fuese su hermana? Más le vale que no sea así –rió la pelirroja - ¿No fue él quién pensó que mi pelo quedaría mejor negro y que quemándolo se podía teñir?

-¿Te quemó el pelo? –pregunté incrédula.

-Si.

-Pero solo tenía…

-12 años.- concluyó la pequeña Weasley – con doce años, Harry me salvó la vida, liberó a un elfo doméstico y se enfrentó a una bludger loca, y Charlie se dedicaba a quemar cosas y fugarse de casa.

-Siempre fue un poco rebelde…

-Está bien, cambiemos de tema –dije precipitada al ver lo que se avecinaba – me quedaré con Charlie y no se hable más.

La conversación dio un giro radical y hablamos sobre cualquier cosa menos Rumanía, fuego, dragones y viajes. La cena fue realmente agradable y debo confesar, que una de las partes más divertidas fue cuando los chicos pagaron y se negaron a dejar propina, ya que les había dado el dinero de milagro.

En la puerta del restaurante las dos parejas nos despedimos; yo abracé con fuerza a Harry, ya que no lo vería en dos meses, y no pude evitar que mis ojos se rayasen. (n/a: no se cómo se dice en otros lugares… enjuagasen??) Era mi mejor amigo y lo quería un montón.

En silencio, Ronald y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro apartamentito. Hacía bastante frío y no dejaba de mirar el suelo sin saber qué decir.

-Al final Harry… no recogió la cocina –comentó Ron nervioso.

-Si, bueno ahora hago un hechizo y ya está.

Saqué la llave y entramos en nuestro humilde hogar. Ron subió a nuestra habitación y supuse que habría ido a cambiarse. En un momento la cocina volvió a quedar impecable, y seguí los pasos del pelirrojo.

Acerté, él se encontraba en pijama, y acostado en la cama, leía una revista. En cuanto entré me sonrió y dejó la revista en la mesilla de noche; sus ojos desprendían un cariño extraordinario.

-¿Vas a ponerte el pijama? –me preguntó.

-Si –afirmé mientras, me quitaba la ropa quedando en sujetador y bragas. Me acerqué a la cama y levanté la almohada en busca del pijama… Noté como una mano me acariciaba la espalda y miré a mi novio, quién me beso y tirando de mí, hizo que quedase encima de él.

Mi respiración comenzaba a acelerar, no por la excitación sino por el nerviosismo. Me encontraba incómoda encima del pelirrojo mientras éste tocaba mi cuerpo a su antojo. Intentaba concentrarme en el beso pero no podía, no estaba preparada. Me separé de él interrumpiendo el beso en un intento de alejarme pero no lo logré.

-Ron… no… -me quejé cuando el chico volvió a tirarme hacia sí – No… no puedo.

Me senté al lado de él, en su costado y vi como me observaba confundido.

-Pensé que como no nos veríamos en dos meses pues… quizás querrías…

-No se trata de que quiera o no… Pero es que no puedo, lo siento –dije avergonzada.

-No pasa nada – me sonrió dándome un beso en la frente. –No te preocupes.

-¿No vas a hacer la maleta? –pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Ya me despertaré mañana y la haré.

-Podemos hacerla ahora los dos juntos – Propuse colocándome el pijama.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, que me dejen sus opiniones (xD) y eso...

Publicaré en días alternos.


	2. Una cálida llegada

Olaaaa

Muchas gracias por los posts!! tengo más de dos lectoras!! xDD

Mel gracias...

Bueno, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que no me acordaba como subir los capitulos xDD pero ya me acuerdo y subi varios vale?? asi que de ahora en adelante publicaré más a menudo...

Pues eso, espero que este capítulo les guste ;)

* * *

_**2. Una cálida llegada.**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Esa noche fue una de las peores en las que he dormido en toda mi vida. Dormimos abrazados y yo lloraba en silencio, dejando que mis lágrimas cayesen en la chaqueta de su pijama. ¿Cómo podría estar dos meses sin verlo? Sabía que hablaríamos a través de cartas y con un poco de suerte por la chimenea, pero, obviamente, con eso no bastaba.

Lo peor de todo era que yo estaba al corriente de que cuando despertase el ya no estaría allí. Habíamos decidido que eso era lo mejor y que, aunque nos doliese, sería la correcto.

Gracias al cielo conseguí dormirme y me interné en el mundo fantástico de los sueños en el que todo era feliz y maravilloso y nunca le pasaba nada malo a nadie.

Despegué mis párpados y esperanzada miré a mi lado en busca de los ojos azules que tanto amaba. Un desconsuelo terrible y angustioso se apoderó de mi cuerpo en el momento en que vi que me encontraba sola.

Me senté en la cama y apoyándome contra el cabezal y encogiendo las piernas, las rodillas quedaron contra mi pecho. Bajé la cabeza y respiré profundamente. Esta posición solía relajarme y me hacía ver la parte positiva de las cosas. Aunque esto no tenía parte positiva… ¿o sí? Bueno, conocería Rumanía y a uno de mis cuñados. Y seguramente aprendería un montón de cosas sobre dragones.

Las maletas ya las había hecho ayer con Ron, así que solo tenía que llamar a Ginny para desayunar juntas y despedirnos. A las once viajaría en polvos flu hasta la chimenea de la casa de Charlie y enviaría una lechuza a Ron indicándole que ya había llegado.

Después de darme una buena ducha, me vestí con la ropa que había dejado preparada el día anterior en el armario; unos jeans a media canilla muy ajustados que resaltaban mis curvas y una camisa verde si mangas con un escote considerable.

Recordaba lo que me había explicado Ron la noche anterior sobre la temperatura en el resto de Europa mientras hacíamos las maletas.

-Y cojo las camisas de manga larga ¿no? –le había preguntado.

-¡No! Claro que no, estamos en mayo y te quedarás allí hasta Junio o Julio y en el resto de Europa la temperatura es muy elevada.

-Ahhh –comenté asombrada.

Al cabo de un rato ya me encontraba sentada a la mesa comiendo ricas tostadas con Ginny. La pelirroja no paraba de sonreír, como siempre, pero yo, que la conocía muy bien desde hacía años, sabía que no se encontraba bien.

–Te echaré de menos –me dijo cuando le pregunté por su estado anímico.

-Y yo a ti –dije levantándome para abrazarla mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por mi piel.

-Jajaja, parece que te vas para la guerra –rió entre llantos.

-Tú tan chistosa como siempre.

-Venga, sigamos comiendo –propuso retirándose las lágrimas de la cara y regalándome una sonrisa poco convincente – a no ser que te gusten las tostadas frías.

Seguimos comiendo y hablando de cosas sin importancia, ella no paraba de prometerme que me enviaría cartas cada semana junto con algunas fotos y postales. Yo reía ante sus descabelladas ocurrencias y le buscaba fallos a sus teorías sobre los españoles.

-Herms… -me miró a los ojos – faltan cinco minutos para las once…

-…- la miré apenada, entendiendo lo que me quería decir.

-Tranquila, en el fondo, Charlie es un buen chico.

-Es un Weasley –constaté.

-Bueno, mira a Percy… es un Weasley y es el mayor cretino que puedas echarte en cara.

-Bueno… son puntos de vista distintos…

Nos miramos durante unos segundos; cada una sabía lo que pensaba la otra y no hacía falta decir nada, hasta que, para mi sorpresa y confusión, mi amiga empezó a reírse sonoramente.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté alarmada.

-No… nada… es que… estaba pensando en qué… bueno, tu no ves a Ron, pero normalmente solo se besan… en cambio, Harry y yo…

-¿Solo piensas en eso?

-¡Voy a estar dos meses sin sexo! – exclamó.

-Y yo llevo veinte años sin sexo y mira que bien me va.

-Pero no es lo mismo, una vez que se prueba es…

-Ay, en serio Ginny, tú, tan loca como siempre –reí.

Cogí mi enorme baúl y me acerqué a la chimenea con parsimonia. Volvimos a abrazarnos y, sin esperar a la ocasión de una despedida más dramática me interné en la chimenea y dije las palabras.

Todo se tornó de un negro oscuro y me movía con rapidez sin soltar para nada mi baúl. Sentí el mareo habitual y cerré los ojos por unos instantes. Comenzaron a aparecer algunos colores y cada vez las imágenes pasaban con mayor lentitud. Desde luego, ese era una de los viajes por chimenea más largos que he hecho en mi vida.

Por fin llegué a la chimenea de un salón. Era una sala preciosa, de color violeta suave realmente relajante. Había un sillón largo de color negro y un pequeño sofá, para sentarse una sola persona, del mismo color. En el centro había una mesa de cristal con algunos libros encima y un pequeño aunque extraño cenicero. Las paredes estaban adornadas de cuadros y alguna que otra foto. Cerca de la chimenea se erguía una estantería de acero en la que reposaban muchos libros de todos los tamaños.

Dejé mi baúl en el suelo y me coloqué bien la ropa, cuando escuché unos pasos.

Miré a la persona que acababa de llegar y supe enseguida quien era; tenía el pelo cortito y puesto en punta con gomina y el color pelirrojo resaltaba con sus ojos verdes. Llevaba unos vaqueros con unas zapatillas deportivas y una camiseta de mangas cortas de color negra por la que salían dos fuertes brazos. En seguida me percaté del espectacular cuerpo que poseía… Me sacaba dos cabezas y desprendía una majestuosidad impresionante, sin hablar de los músculos bien marcados debidos, seguramente, al entrenamiento con dragones.

-¿Puedo preguntar quien eres y qué hace una persona tan hermosa como tú en alguna parte de mi casa que no sea mi cama? – me preguntó con la voz más preciosa que he oído en mi vida.

Me quedé en silencio ante la segunda pregunta… A mí me pareció que se estaba… ¿insinuando? No, no podía ser… Bueno, fuese lo que fuese, no me podía quedar así, callada como una tonta sin decir nada.

-Esto… esto… yo…

-¿Si?

-Em… soy Hermione y…

-¿La novia de mi hermano?- me miró asombrado -¿la novia de mi hermano Ron?

-La misma –contesté sonriente colocando mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de mis pantalones.

-Wow… bueno, yo soy Charlie –dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Encantada.

-Así que eres mi… cuñada…

-Si, creo que si.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-¿El qué? – inquirí con curiosidad.

-¿Qué carajo ves en mi hermano? - La pregunta me dejó totalmente desarmada – Déjalo, si quieres no tienes por qué contestarme. ¿Te muestro tu habitación?

-Cla-cla-claro…

El chico me cogió el baúl y, como si tuviese el mismo peso que una pluma, lo subió escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación, mientras yo seguía sus pasos.

Llegamos a una puerta de pomo de acero en la que nos paramos, después de haber subido por un extenso rellano.

Charlie abrió la puerta con la mano libre y entramos en una amplia habitación. Era hermosa; las paredes de un gris perla estaban adornadas con dos pequeños cuadros de paisajes. La cama era de dos plazas y sus sábanas de color azul marino eran finas y sin ninguna arruga. Al borde de ella había una pequeña alfombra de color gris de pana. Y al lado, una pequeña mesilla de noche con un lamparita de color azul y varios cajones. En una esquina había un armario gigantesco, el cual abrí con fascinación; nunca había tenido un armario tan grande.

-¿Te gusta? –me preguntó el pelirrojo que seguía apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una gran y sensual sonrisa.

-¡Claro! Es hermosa, me encanta, en serio. –Añadí – muchas gracias.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe el resto de la casa?

-Si, por favor.

Después de hacerme un tour turístico por toda su casa me llevó a la cocina, en donde encontré que la mesa estaba puesta para dos personas y la comida servida.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí –contesté sonriente.

La comida estaba excelente y nos la pasamos hablando de trabajo, aunque Charlie no paraba de pedirme que contara anécdotas del colegio (Preferiblemente en las que Ron acabase haciendo el ridículo) y que le hablase de mí.

Con esa conversación pude ver como era mi cuñado, y que le gustaba hacer; era todo un Don Juan, que cambiaba de chica con la misma frecuencia que de camisa. Su ego era realmente inmenso, lo que daba paso a una arrogancia muy sensual que volvía locas a todas las féminas. Tenía 25 años y, aunque ahora estaba de vacaciones, trabajaba mucho con dragones, lo que hacía que tuviese semejante cuerpo, digno de un dios griego.

-Bueno¿y qué quieres hacer? –me preguntó mientras, con un simple gesto de varita, recogía todos los platos, vasos y cubiertos sucios.

-¿Hacer¿Cuándo? –Cogí la cesta del pan y lo miré interrogante.

-No sé, en general. Todos estos días. No pensarás quedarte en casa sin hacer nada durante dos meses –me dijo, al mismo tiempo que señalaba el lugar de la cesta.

-Bueno… yo… no quiero molestar… Bastante haces con acogerme en tu casa y…

-Preciosa… nunca serás un estorbo –contestó posando su mano en mi hombro izquierdo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y lo miré nerviosa.

-¡Ah! Lo siento si te he incomodado –retiró su mano y dio la vuelta para seguir recogiendo.

-No pasa nada –dije –Pues, la verdad, no me había planteado lo que podía hacer. Fue todo tan rápido…

-Mi hermano también… ¿cómo se le ocurre contarte eso un día antes de su partida? –me encogí de hombros – Bueno, has una lista con lo que te gustaría hacer y…

-Con lo que me gustaría que hiciéramos… -corregí recalcando la última palabra –Estás de vacaciones, conoces esto y el idioma…

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! Haz tú también una lista con lo que podemos hacer y mañana la ponemos en común.

-Me parece genial. Y ahora… supongo que después de que Ron te contase su "magnífico plan" no pudiste dormir mucho, y estarás agotada.

Lo miré sorprendida; ¡nos acabábamos de conocer y él me entendía a la perfección!

Asentí ruborizada, pues me parecía de mala educación llegar a la casa de n desconocido, comer y dormir como si nada.

-¿Te despierto para cenar¿O para desayunar?

-No creo que duerma tanto pero… si a la noche sigo durmiendo… -volví a sonrojarme… ¿Dónde estaba mi educación?

-Entonces, te despierto para desayunar –asentí – y que no te de vergüenza, debes estar agotada. Date un bañito y a dormir.

* * *

Espero que me dejen reviews por favor!! quiero que me sean sinceros!

xauu!


	3. Un par de planes

Olaaaa!!

qué tal? cómo les va todo??

Bueno, gracias por leerme, y por dejar esos posts.. me alegro de que les agrade el fic

Y ya sin más les dejo el siguiente chapter, espero que les guste ;)

**enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

_**3. Un par de planes.**_

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con que estaba en una habitación que no era la mía… ¿Dónde estaba?... Me incorporé, y poco a poco recordé en dónde me encontraba… Dirigí mi mirada al reloj de acero que estaba en la mesilla de noche… ¡Había dormido veinte horas¿Cómo era posible?

En ese mismo instante alguien tocó la puerta con delicadeza, haciendo que dejase mis cálculos por un momento.

-¿Estás despierta? –dijo una voz desde el otro lado.

-Sí –dije –puedes pasar ¿eh?

-Menos mal que no dormías tanto… -observó el chico esbozando una preciosa sonrisa y mostrándome sus perfectos dientes.

-Te juro que nunca había dormido tantas horas seguidas –aseguré sin salir de mi asombro.

-Bueno¿qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Charlie sentándose a los pies de mi nueva, aunque temporal, cama.

-Primero, tengo que mandarle una carta a Ron, que ayer me despisté. Luego deshago la maleta y cuando termine, los dos nos sentamos en la cocina a hacer la lista ¿te parece?

-Genial, pero primero hay que desayunar.

-No suelo comer mucho por las mañanas.

-Pero es que ayer tampoco comiste –me recordó.

-…

-¿Qué parece si te vistes y deshaces la maleta mientras hago el desayuno?

-¿Sabes cocinar? -pregunté maravillada…. ¡Es qué este chico es perfecto!

-¡Claro! Vivo solo¿cómo crees que me las apaño para comer?

Dicho esto, lo vi salir de la habitación con paso resuelto en dirección a la cocina.

Me puse a hacer la cama y coloqué mi baúl abierto encima de las sábanas. Con un balanceo de varita, hice que la ropa que había dentro se colgase en perchas en el armario ropero del cuarto. Satisfecha sonreí ante los resultados. Los zapatos los guardé a mano, igual que algunas prendas complementarias y cosas sin importancias… "cachivaches" los habría llamado Ron.

Cuando estuvo todo en orden, me hice con unas hojas en blanco y una pluma con tintero y redacté una linda y tierna carta a mi novio, explicándole los motivos por los que no había podido escribirle antes y hablándole de lo simpático que era su hermano.

Cogí la nota y la introduje en un sobre blanco en el que escribí con letra bien grande y clara "Ronald Weasley".

-Ahora solo falta la lechuza –comenté en voz baja.

Dejé el sobre encima de la mesa y me puse algo cómo para estar en casa; unos pantalones cortos de color rojo, una camisa de tiras blanca y las zapatillas para andar por casa.

Me hice un despreocupado moño dejando que algunos mechones cayesen por mi rostro, volví a coger la carta y bajé a la cocina.

-¿Ya estás? –Me preguntó el pelirrojo al verme aparecer por la puerta –Yo todavía no he terminado.

-Bueno, yo prácticamente tampoco… Es que… era para saber si tenías alguna lechuza.

-¡Ah sí! Puy debe estar a punto de llegar con el periódico.

-¿Puy? –reí.

-Sí¿qué pasa?

Rompí a carcajadas… ¿Cómo un chico tan varonil podía tener una lechuza llamada "Puy"?

-Es que… resulta tan… cómico.

-Me ofendes –confesó con fingida tristeza.

De repente, una pequeña lechuza entró por la ventana que daba al verde jardín. Era de color negro y tenía los ojos verdes, revoloteaba inquieta sobre su dueño, desprendiéndose de algunas plumas que caían al suelo.

Entre sus patas llevaba lo que parecía ser un periódico, el cual Charlie tomó sin miramientos.

-Si quieres mirar algo mientras termino – propuso tirándome el periódico a la mesa una vez yo termine de atar el sobre a la pata de la lechuza.

Observé la primera plana, aunque en seguida descarté la cuestión de poder leerlo cuando vi las letras en grandes que encabezaban la página.

"[Entérate" ponía en negro.

Estudié las primeras líneas, a pesar de que sabía que no podría entenderlas.

"Unul witch de şase aos encarzela la spre lui părinte la Azkaban la art.hot. uncover care tu were mortífagos. Ei nia la întrebare Anie ) ea ficat la aceştia timp la Franţa cu lui grandparents."

Charlie me miró y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, por lo que dejó por un momento la comida para acercarse a la mesa en la que me encontraba.

-¡Qué torpe! –exclamó –Si está en rumano…

-Sí, bueno¿qué pone aquí? –le señalé las líneas que había leído.

-Em… Una bruja de seis años encarcela a sus padres en Azkaban al descubrir que eran mortífagos. La niña en cuestión (Anie) vive en estos momentos en Francia con sus abuelos.

-¡Oh! Lo hablas con mucha fluidez.

-Lo sé… En cinco minutos estará todo.

Había que ver lo bien que cocinaba el chico. No entendía a quién había salido mi novio cuando casi toda su familia eran profesionales en el arte culinario.

Al terminar el desayuno le ayudé a recoger la cocina y mientras ordenaba la mesa, él fue en busca de algunas hojas y dos plumas.

Nos sentamos uno en frente del otro con los folios delante y el tintero en medio.

-¿Cuántas cosas hay que poner? –pregunté.

-Am… ¿diez?

-¿Diez? –Repetí sorprendida - ¿haremos veinte cosas?

-Son más de sesenta días… Yo creo que con esto tiramos por un tiempo.

Sonreí ante su sarcasmo y comencé con la lista de actividades que se podían hacer en un verano.

Aunque al principio me costó pensar en alguna, al cabo de varios minutos ya había terminado, y esperaba impaciente a que mi "compañero de piso" finalizase.

-Ya está –anunció - ¿qué hacemos¿Intercambiamos las listas?

-Vale.

Tomé su folio y pude apreciar su perfecta caligrafía; limpia y clara, y de trazos finos y elegantes.

-¿Leo la tuya en alto? –Asentí – Am… patinar, hacer excursiones a ciudades turísticas, ir a la piscina… -leyó cada una de las opciones que yo había propuesto, y en cuanto llegó a la última se desternilló de risa - ¿ir de compras?

-Eso no puede faltar nunca –aclaré – Bueno, me toca a mí… a ver… montar en bici, nadar, -algunas se repetían, pero seguí leyendo –picnic, montar en globo –continué con la extraña lista, aunque mi reacción fue totalmente distinta a la que había tenido él cuando leí la última opción - ¿ducharnos? Yo me ducho todos los días.

-Ya, pero ahí me refiero a ducharnos juntos, hay más cosas que se pueden hacer debajo del agua ¿Sabes¿Se te ocurre a qué me refiero?

-¿Sexo?

El chico se encogió de hombros y me miró de una forma bastante sensual.

-Si nos aburrimos mucho...

Me tomé la opción como una simple broma, aunque en mi interior sabía que el chico estaba siendo totalmente sincero conmigo.

-Bueno… entonces voy a pasar todo lo que no esté repetido a una sola lista y la pego en la nevera ¿vale?

-Como quieras –contestó sin dejar de mirarme de aquella manera tan…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo¿qué me pasaba? Intenté olvidarme del tema para concentrarme de nuevo en la hoja que tenía que colgar en la nevera de acero del chico.

-Solo veo un pequeño problema –dije mientras seguía copiando.

-¿El qué?

-No sé montar en bici, y tampoco patinar –confesé avergonzada.

-Eso no es un problema, yo te enseño.

-Pues espero que tengas paciencia… -reí.

-Si es contigo, la tendré –volví a quedarme en silencio… ¿es que hoy se encontraba mal o era así todos los días? Esas contestaciones tan directas hacían que me pusiese nerviosa.

Volví a bajar la cabeza haciendo caso omiso a ese último comentario para terminar mi reproducción.

-Ya está –anuncié cuando hube terminado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-No lo sé, decide tú.

-Am… a ver… ¿qué tal si damos un paseo?

-Bueno, entonces tengo que cambiarme – dije cuando me di cuenta de mi atuendo.

-¿Pero qué dices¡Si estás preciosa! –mis mejillas ardieron ruborizadas.

-¿Ni si quiera unas zapatillas deportivas? –pregunté, pues recordaba lo incomodo que es caminar mucho con zapatillas.

-No, tampoco vamos a caminar tanto. –Volví a asentir –lo que si tienes que llevar es una gorra –dijo haciendo aparecer una gorra de color blanca en la que se leía en letra negra y bordada "NIKE".

-Jaja, gracias.

En cuanto tuve un pie fuera de la casa, el calor me dio en toda la cara. Hacía un sol increíble, y poca gente estaba sin gorra o algo parecido que evitaba que el sol diera en la cabeza.

Caminamos por un parque, el cual estaba adornado con una vieja fuente en la que la gente se mojaba los pies, nuca, muñecas y antebrazos.

Notaba como el sol daba contra mi piel y sonreí al pensar que seguramente adquiriría un poco de color. Pero como al poco tiempo me comenzó a picar la zona que estaba en contacto con el sol nos sentamos en un banco situado bajo un árbol.

-Me da que te estás quemando – observó el pelirrojo. "No me digas" pensé.

-Lo se –dije intentando parecer lo más cordial posible.

-Un momento – se disculpó mientras se levantaba del banco, dejándome sola bajo la mirada de una viejecita que no paraba de guiñarme el ojo y levantaba su dedo pulgar a modo de aprobación.

Asustada fruncí el ceño mirando a la mujer.

-¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó Charlie que acababa de llegar con dos cucuruchos de helado.

-Es esa señora de ahí… -le dije en voz baja.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Está loca o algo así.

-¡Espera! Esa señora la conozco yo, mira ven. – "trágame tierra" pensé. Le acababa de decir que una persona me parecía que andaba mal y resulta que él lo conocía. Me llevó hasta el banco de enfrente en donde se encontraba la "adorable" anciana. - Bună dimineaţa doamnă Pérez. (n/a: no se me ocurría ningún apellido rumano)

-Bună dimineaţa. Lassie unworn? –preguntó con una voz aguda.

-Ja , nu! is E agendă care ea a veni aici la spre while away unul litoral – me miró a mí y añadió –me ha preguntado si eres mi novia, y le he explicado que solo eres mi cuñada.

-Ah… -balbuceé ruborizada.

-ŞI I care pe el it folosit la a fi Guyana art.hot. bagă de seamă indicándole care timp unul chipeş lad.

-¡Ah! –Rió el joven Weasley – dice que te estaba guiñando el ojo para indicarte que yo era un buen chico.

-Ya me había dado cuenta –contesté, auque no quería que mi tono fuese tan rudo –dile que estoy encantada de conocerla.

La señora y Charlie estuvieron hablando durante un tiempo hasta que ella dijo que tenía que irse a hacer la comida y se despidieron. En el fondo era una buena señora, un poco curiosa pero buena en el fondo.

Volvimos andando a casa, pues ya era el mediodía y el calor se estaba volviendo insoportable. El chico me contaba que conocía a la señora Pérez de hacerle algunos trabajos en su casa cuando no trabajaba, y que al final, hubo un tiempo en el que merendaba siempre en esa casa.

-Por cierto, que no me dio tiempo a decírtelo antes. –recordé.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por los helados. –sonreí.

Los primeros días pasaron con rapidez, hacíamos las cosas que ponían en la lista y reíamos mucho. Desde luego, Charlie era un chico inteligente, al que le parecía bien quedarse en casa una tarde de lluvia y ponerse a leer un buen libro. Bueno, realmente era extraño, porque había veces que le daba igual todo y lo único que quería era salir.

Adquirí un bronceado precioso que, si digo la verdad, me favorecía mucho, junto a un tono rojizo en las mejillas, por el cual parecía que siempre estaba ruborizada.

Percibía como las chicas entre veinte y treinta años me lanzaban miradas de envidia cuando me veían pasear por las calles junto al pelirrojo.

Por fin llegó la carta de Ron, la cual abrí emocionada y leí en alto.

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Va todo bien? Aquí todo transcurre con normalidad, para los indígenas somos como unos salvadores a los que hay que cuidar y respetar y nos tratan bastante bien… ¿Qué digo¡nos tratan como reyes!_

_La India es un país exótico, pero tiene un pequeño inconveniente; he descubierto que soy alérgico a las picaduras de mosquitos y estoy hecho un adefesio._

_Bueno, eso es todo, andamos con un poco de prisa así que ya me despido._

_Te quiero_

_Ron_

_P.d: dale recuerdos a Charlie de mi parte._

-Conmovedor - rió el pelirrojo en cuanto terminé de leer la carta. - ¿Nos vamos ya?

Ese día habíamos organizado ir a patinar a una avenida que estaba por allí cerca. Yo dije que no sabía, pero él se empeñó en enseñarme, y no paraba de asegurarme que una vez se le cogiese el truco sería muy divertido.

-Sí, ya le contestaré a la noche.

Fui a coger mis cosas y salimos de allí para aparecernos en la famosa avenida.

Casualmente, él no solo tenía unos patines, sino también unos nuevecitos de mi talla que según él llevaba guardando desde hace mucho tiempo (a pesar de que en la factura pusiese que habían sido comprados hace dos días)

En cuanto llegamos, el miedo me recorrió de pies a cabezas; allí había gente patinando a toda velocidad y haciendo piruetas alucinantes como si nada.

Miré a Charlie con aparente preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Sigues pensando que será divertido?

-¡Claro que sí! –seguía él.

-Espera, a ti no te parecerá divertido que yo me caiga ¿no?

-No, no es eso. Tranquila, confía en mí…

No se que tenía su voz que el miedo desapareció por completo cuando él terminó de pronunciar la última sílaba de la frase.

* * *

**Post it please!!**


	4. Patinadas, caipirinhas y algunas pregunt

Olaaaa

Qué tal? Cómo les va todo? Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y bienvenidos los nuevos! Hahaha **Danny**, publicaba en la web de harry,allí tengo todos mis fics, aunque he decidido ir publicándolos aquí también. Me alegro de que hayas dado conmigo xD

Bueno, eso, que me alegro mucho de que les guste, y aquí vengo con el próximo capítulo.

ahi va!! espero que les guste!!

* * *

**_4. Patinadas, caipirihnas y algunas preguntas._**

**__**

Nos dirigimos al banco más cercano en donde Charlie apoyó la maleta con los patines y comenzó a sacarlos. Los míos eran preciosos; como botines blancos de cuero con ligas rojas y ruedas alineadas también rojas.

Me descalcé y coloqué los zapatos en el interior de la maleta, para luego ponerme aquellas botas blancas. Até las ligas con esmero y me sercioné de que me quedaban bien… Listo. No me atreví a ponerme en pié, así que esperé a que el pelirrojo terminase.

En cuanto éste estuvo preparado me miró divertido.

-¿Piensas quedarte así todo el día? –preguntó mientras se ponía la maleta a modo de mochila en la espalda.

-Es que… si me levanto me caeré.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes si no lo has intentado?

-Lo sé –aseguré.

-Venga… arriba… -insistió, extendiendo sus brazos para que me cogiese de ellos. – confía en mí.

De nuevo aquellas palabras… Acepté y me agarré temblorosa a sus manos, él tiró hacia sí y quedé frente a él. Percibí su masculina fragancia y quedé embriagada… pero que bien olía…

-No me sueltes –murmuré.

-Tranquila. Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es abrir un poco las piernas, (n/a: ya estamos pensando mal… jajaja) levantar un pié y dejar que se deslize, y luego hacer lo mismo con el otro… Es muy fácil.

-¿Y si quiero parar?

-Pues dejas las piernas quieta y ya te irás parando.

-Está bien –dije una vez hube ordenado en mi mente lo que tenía que hacer.

-Te voy a soltar ¿vale? Me voy a separar un poquito y vienes hacia mí –Lo miré dudosa, pero al cabo de unos segundos asentí – Ya –anunció cuando se hubo alejado un par de metros – flexiona un poco las rodillas… un poco… no tanto… eso es…

Levanté una pierna y la puse en el suelo, pero debí calcular mal el peso, porque resbalé hacia delante. Rápidamente él se movió, y evitó que llegase al suelo.

-¿No dijiste que era fácil? –pregunté un poco enfadada.

-A ver, ha estado bien, solo has hecho una cosa mal…

-¿Cuál?

-Caminaste…

-¿Qué? –pregunté sin comprender.

-Es deslizarte, no caminar¿entiendes la diferencia?

-Creo que sí.

-Bien, inténtalo de nuevo –dijo, volviendo a crear un pequeña distancia entre nosotros.

Ésta vez todo fue bien, y llegué a sus brazos sana y salva. Lo miré sonriente y agradecida mientras él me devolvía la mirada.

-¿Y, y ahora? –inquirí separándome de su cuerpo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Volví a sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, eso se estaba convirtiendo en algo habitual.

-Ya estás preparada.

-¿Preparada? –Repetí - ¿para qué?

-Para patinar a más distancia.

-Definitivamente, estás loco –reí nerviosa.

-Dame la mano.

-¿Qué?

-Que me des la mano, hazme caso – añadió al ver que no me decidía.

Le di la mano, pero me arrepentí al instante, pues empezó a patinar tirando de mí. Cada vez adquiría mayor velocidad, y a mí me faltaba poco para chillar.

-Patina – me dijo al verme tropezar y chocar con los pequeños huecos hechos en el malgastado pavimento público. – No dejes que te arrastre, deslízate.

No sé siquiera por qué le hice caso, pero como había hecho anteriormente, flexioné un poco las rodillas y dejé que mis pies se deslizaran.

-Tienes que levantar los pies del suelo de vez en cuando.

Aunque mi interior pedía a gritos que lo mandase a la mierda, supe que en esos momentos me convenía hacer lo que me decía, por lo que levanté el pie derecho con recelo… No me caí ni tropecé, así que opté por hacerlo de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba a su lado y notaba como el miedo iba desapareciendo. Dejé de apretar con tanta fuerza la mano del chico y miraba como mis patines se movían en el suelo.

-Muy bien, aprendes rápido –comentó, haciendo que me sonrojara – pero levanta la cabeza, tienes que mirar si vas a chocar con algo o alguien.

Con dificultad, levanté la cabeza y sentí como el fresco aire daba contra mi cara. La verdad que era una sensación muy agradable.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, genial –contesté sonriente.

-Perfecto –dijo mientras soltaba mi mano, dejándome a mí sola.

El miedo volvió a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, al igual que la torpeza. De nuevo, fui más lento, tropezando y a punto de caerme.

Él patinaba a mi lado, aparentemente alegre, mientras yo le maldecía por lo bajo.

-Sube la cabeza –volvió a avisarme – y no tengas miedo, si lo tienes, te caerás.

No tenía ni fuerzas para contestarle, no sé por qué me decía que mirase al frente si de todos modos no sabía esquivar algo o moverme hacia los lados.

-Deslízate, no camines. Piensa que todavía te estoy sujetando… Convéncete a ti misma de que no te vas a caer. –Decía – Puedes mover los brazos hacia los lados para impulsarte y mantener el equilibrio.

-Impulsarme, si lo que yo quiero es parar – murmuré.

Pero vi que tenía razón y tropezaba menos, así que dejé de rechistar.

-Agáchate un poco… No estés tan rígida, pareces petrificada, suéltate un poco.

Ya… lo había conseguido; Patinaba sin dificultad y no tropezaba con nada. Le sonreí pero… "ERROR", perdí el control y me fui hacia detrás mientras los patines iban hacia delante.

Caí al suelo de culo y quedé acostada boca-arriba con las manos en la cara para protegerme del sol.

-¡¡Hermione!! –Gritó Charlie – Hermione¿estás bien? –se agachó un poco hacia mí.

Retiré las manos de mi rostro y me vio; me vio reír a pierna suelta cuando se suponía que tendría que estar mal por haber recibido semejante golpe. Pero así era yo; rara hasta la médula.

Vi como me miraba confundido y lo empujé haciendo que cayera igual que yo.

Reí todavía más y él sonreía ante mi extraño estado anímico.

-Y luego soy yo el loco – comentó entre risas.

La gente caminaba y nos miraba preocupados, aunque era lo normal; imagínense ver en medio de una avenida llena de gente a dos personas acostadas en el suelo con patines en los pies y riendo escandalosamente.

Después de varios minutos tendidos en el suelo nos quitamos los patines y fuimos caminando a un restaurante que él conocía.

Pedimos una mesa para dos y nos sentamos bajo la mirada confundida del camarero (pues a los dos nos costaba sentarnos debido al golpe)

-Bună dimineaţa –saludó un señor mayor, de entre unos cuarenta, cincuenta años, una vez estuvimos los dos colocados.

-Bună dimineaţa.

-unde it a putea ladle afară? – Preguntó.

-vorbiţi englezeşte?

-Sí señor –contestó el camarero (n/a: se supone que es inglés lo que yo escribo, no sé si me entienden…) -¿Quieren algo de beber?

Miré a Charlie, yo no sabía qué tenían de beber en ese país- ¿Habría coca-cola?

-Sí, em… yo pediré una Capirinha –contestó el pelirrojo.

-¿Y tú?

-No sé… ¿qué es una caipirinha?

-Es hielo con lima y ron –me explicó.

-Pues yo también quiero una.

-¿No eres muy pequeña para tomar alcohol? –dijo Charlie una vez se hubo ido el camarero.

-¡Por favor! No eres tan mayor ¿Sabes?

-¿Ah no? –inquirió el pelirrojo haciéndose el despistado.

-A ver¿qué edad tienes? –odiaba que me tratasen como a una niña pequeña.

-Eso no se les pregunta a las personas mayores, pequeña.

-¡Ja! Eres gracioso… dime…

-No.

-Veamos… eres tres años mayor que Percy, y Percy tiene 24 así que tú tienes… 27.

-Eres muy inteligente…

-Yo tengo veinte, así que no eres tan grande –terminé triunfante.

-Yo a tu edad no consumía alcohol.

-¿No decías que era inteligente¿Por qué me tratas como si fuese tonta? No me caí ayer de un árbol y…

-No, te caíste hoy con los patines…

-Es una expresión – respondí, aunque me había hecho bastante gracia la broma –Sé que empezaste a beber a los quince y que…

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-… -me encogí de hombros – soy inteligente.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese contestar, llegó el camarero con las bebidas, eran vasos pequeños, pero anchos, y se tomaban con cañitas.

Contemplé interesada mi bebida, a la espera de que el camarero nos volviese a dejar solos. Tenía muy buena pinta y en seguida me hice con la cañita y absorbí un poco de líquido… ¡Estaba riquísimo! Era una mezcla refrescante entre dulce y ácido. Castañeé con la lengua en el paladar debido al acidez, siempre hacía eso y la verdad, a hora que lo pienso, no se por qué.

-¿Y qué tal? –me preguntó mi cuñado.

-Buenísimo, me encanta.

-Genial, a ver si por mi culpa te enganchas y luego tengo que convencerte para que vayas a las reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos.

Reí ante sus ocurrencias como una niña pequeña, era realmente gracioso; tenía un sentido del humor irónico e inteligente que me hipnotizaba.

De nuevo, regresó el camarero a cogernos nota. Dejé el vaso y leí rápidamente el menú. Casi todo eran comidas extrañas que yo no conocía, y estaban en aquél idioma que, por supuesto, no entendí.

Al final me decidí por una carne asada que venía con una guarnición de verduritas.

-Bueno, cuéntame algo de ti – me incitó el chico mientras esperábamos la comida.

-Am… ¿qué quieres que te cuente? Si quieres, hazme las preguntas y yo respondo.

-Está bien… em… ¿quieres a mi hermano?

-¡Sí! Claro que sí.

-Toma más alcohol y luego te pregunto – sonrió. Tosió y aparentó una fingida seriedad mientras se sentaba derecho - ¿Te gusto yo?

¿Qué? Me quedé helada¿cómo podía preguntar eso? Si lo vi por primera vez hace dos días…

-Em… esto… no te conozco –respondí con habilidad.

¿Pero por qué no me atrevía a decirle que no¿Cómo me iban a gustar dos chicos a la vez? Dos chico que, encima, eran hermanos. ¿Me gustaba¡No¿Cómo me iba a gustar? Yo quería, quiero, quise¡Ay! Yo estaba con Ron…

-Es decir, que dentro de unos días, cuando me conozcas más te gustaré…

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-No, pero ¿lo piensas?

-¡No! Yo quiero a Ron.

-Está bien. –Aceptó - Mejor cambiemos de pregunta… ¿Vas a cortar con Ron¡Es broma, es broma! –agregó al encontrarse con mi ya furiosa mirada. - ¿Te gusta leer?

-Sí, me encanta…

-Pero mi hermano no lee ¿verdad? Él prefiere hacer otras cosas, no es tan inteligente como nosotros dos…

-¿Qué quieres…?

-Aquí tienen la comida –anunció el camarero dejándonos dos platos delante de cada uno.

La tensión reinaba en el ambiente… ¡¿pero qué digo?! Yo era la única que estaba tensa en ese lugar, y todo por sus incómodas preguntitas. En cambio él estaba sentado tranquilamente mirándome de esa manera tan… me estremecí… ¿Qué me pasaba¿Me gustaba¿me atraía¡No podía ser! Vale que era guapo, inteligente, gracioso, qué tenía el cuerpo de un dios griego y… ¡pero qué estaba pensando¿Me gustaba?

Me llevé las manos a la boca asustada.

-¿Te quemaste? –me preguntó el ojiverde.

-No, solo es que, bueno sí, estaba muy caliente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Yo? Claro que sí. – ni siquiera le prestaba atención a lo que me decía y me dedicaba a asentir. No, no me podía gustar, simplemente era guapo, vale, más guapo que Ron, pero yo quería a mi pelirrojo.

-Bueno¿y qué hacemos ahora? –me preguntó cuando terminamos el postre; un trozo de tarta de moka realmente exquisita.

-¿Patinar? –propuse.

-Yo creo que, ahora sabes patinar, y que ya volveremos otro día a practicar ¿no?

-Sí, es lo mejor. Entonces… ¿Volvemos a casa?

-Volvemos a casa –repitió.

* * *

Ya saben eh??

**Post it!! **

Me gustaría que fuesen sinceras, aunque me hagan criticas constructivas para así poder mejorar en mis próximos escritos... aunque esto está escrito desde hace ya algún tiempo... Pero por si a caso.. diganmelo por fi!

Bueno!! besitos!!

xauu!


	5. Una nueva amiga

_Olaaaaaa!!_

_Dios, primero que nada, pido perdon por mi desaparición repentina de las ultimas semanas... La verdad es que no tengo excusas, simplemente es que me tomé unas... vacaciones xD_

_Bueno, aun así ustedes han seguido posteando, asi que muchas gracias, y les prometo que a partir de ahora volveré a publicar de manera constante (ya dividí algunos capitulos y los tengo ya en la pagina listos para publicar asi que ;) no se preocupen._

_Y eso, que muchas gracias. Espero que todos les esté yendo muy bien!! _

_Ya les dejo el atrasadisimo chapter..._

* * *

**5.Una nueva amiga.**

¡Merlín¡Qué buena estaba la comida! Pero ahora me dolía la barriga por glotona. Desde luego, no debía de haberme comida la tarta, pero es que la moka es mi perdición. (n/a: jijjiji)

Me eché al sillón del salón y me dediqué a mirar el techo y, sin previo aviso, me quedé dormida.

Soñaba con porciones triangulares de tartas de moka glaseadas con pequeños trocitos de almendras que danzaban alrededor de mi cabeza.

-Hermione, Hermione… - me llamaba una voz.

¿A caso las tartas hablaban?

-Hermione, Hermione…

Abrí los ojos y vi una mirada verde contemplándome.

-Te quedaste dormida, pequeña.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunté incorporándome.

-Te dejé dormir un poquito, porque era imposible despertarte con la cara de angelito que tenías… –sonreí – Son las seis. Pensé que si te dejaba mucho más luego, a la noche, no lograrías conciliar el sueño.

-¡¿Las seis?! No se que tiene tu casa que me hace dormir sin control.

-Sí, te entiendo, resistirse a mí durante 12 horas es imposible; estarás agotada.

Fruncí el seño, era bastante arrogante, pero eso le hacía irresistible.

-Eres irresistible –se me escapó… ¡Aahh! Mierda¿Qué había dicho¡Tenía que arreglarlo pero ya! –irresistiblemente pedante.

-Lo sé. –Contestó – Ahora me voy a duchar y a arreglarme.

-¿Arreglarte?

-Sí –dijo sin explicarme nada y dejándome sola sentada en aquel cómodo sillón.

Me quedé sin aliento, sentad en el sillón con cara de tonta viéndole subir por aquellas escaleras de mármol.

¿Prepararse¿Es que a caso iba a salir¿Me iba a llevar a algún sitio? No sé por qué, pero sonreí ante la idea.

Esperaba tranquilamente cuando sonó la puerta. No dije ni hice nada cuando un fuerte "¡Abre!" llegó hasta mis oídos desde el baño. Obediente, caminé hacia la puerta, la cual abrí para observar quién se encontraba al otro lado.

Una prominente rubia de ojos azules se erguía frente a mí. Me sacaba fácilmente varias cabezas, aunque había que tener en cuenta los dos tacones sobre los que andaba.

-¿Charlie? – me preguntó, con unos aires de superioridad que me sacaban de mis casillas.

Había que admitir que tenía un cuerpo impresionante, propio de una modelo, y que resaltaba aún más con un vestido ajustado color rojo de palabra de honor.

-Se está arreglando, ahora baja –informé. Y ahora¿Qué quería ésta?

-pardon unde limbă tu talk?

-Genial, para colmo no hablas mi idioma –comenté – Pasa – dije señalándole con mi brazo uno de los sillones en los que yo me encontraba sentada hacía unos minutos.

-mulţumiri.

La perfecta rubia se hizo paso por el salón como si fuese "Pedro por su casa" (n/a: no se si conocen esa expresión, pero es que me hace mucha gracia)

El silencio se arremetió contra nosotras, haciendo que la incomodidad existente se acentuase todavía más.

-Yo… em… hablo poquito inglés –anunció la blonda después de algunos minutos. –Tú… ¿tú hermana…¿Pequeña hermana…¿Charlie?

Aquél comentario que, aunque mal formulado gramaticalmente se entendía bastante bien, se clavó en mi pecho. Me dolió que alguien pudiese pesar eso. ¡Me estaba confundiendo con Ginny¿Hermana pequeña¿Tenía la cara de ser pequeña?

Por otro lado no entendía porque estaba tan molesta, aún así tenía que contestar a la estúpida que me miraba interrogante a la espera de una respuesta.

-No, no soy su hermana. – aclaré en un tono que demostraba como me había sentado aquella inocente pregunta. –Somos amigos.

-¿Amigos? –comenzó a reírse. ¿Qué se creía la tía ésta¿Qué podía venir aquí, llamarme pequeña, y reírse en mi cara¡Pues no señor!

-Sí¿no lo entiendes? –inquirí con desdén.

No sabía por qué había adoptado ese tono tan impertinente, yo no era así. Claramente estaba cursando un periodo de tiempo pre-menstrual muy duro. Me encontraba rara y no entendía la mayoría de mis reacciones¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Aún así, esa tía me estaba matando, a ver si Charlie la despachaba con rapidez y nos dejaba a los dos solos.

-Siento la tardanza – se excusó un apuesto pelirrojo que bajaba por las escaleras mirando a las dos chicas que hablaban en el sillón.

-No pasa nada – dije sonriente mientras me sonrojaba.

-¡Ah¡oh Hermione! Todavía estás aquí… - exclamó sorprendido.

-Pues… si –le dije confusa¿por qué se extrañaba tanto?

-Bueno, me voy, no me esperes despierta ¿eh? Y no te acuestes muy tarde pequeña.

Segundos después lo vi salir por la puerta pasando su brazo por la fina cintura de la rumana, sin siquiera dedicarme una última mirada, una cariñosa despedida…

Nuevamente, me quedé sola en aquél salón y, sin entenderlo, unas lágrimas corrieron por mis pómulos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los celos me atacaba sin descanso y lo peor era que no entendía el por qué.

Recordé lo que había ocurrido por la mañana; las clases de patinaje, la caída, las miradas, aquella comida…

Agité la cabeza en un intento fallido por alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi mente y me dispuse a escribirle la carta a Ron.

Esa noche me costó dormir, me revolvía en mi cama acalorada, pero en silencio para oír la llegada del chico.

Dieron las dos… las tres… las cuatro… y él seguía sin llegar, y yo, lamentablemente, sin poder dormir.

¿Por qué estaba celosa¿Me gustaba Charlie¡No podía ser! Era un arrogante estúpido, que se creía el centro del universo. Tal vez tendría que haberle explicado a Ron lo que me pasaba, lo mal que me sentía por no entenderme a mí misma y lo mucho que le echaba de menos… ¿le echaba de menos?

Bueno, Charlie me consolaba a la perfección… ¡¡¿QUÉ¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO?! No, no, era mejor no contestarme o me comería la cabeza si descanso.

Al ver que daban las seis de la madrugada y todavía no conseguía conciliar el sueño, pensé que la idea de prepararme una poción para poder dormir era bastante atractiva.

Bajé a la cocina y busqué el típico armario que tenían todos los brujos y magos en sus casas en el que se guardaban los ingredientes para pociones.

Cuando por fin lo encontré tuve la gran alegría de ver que había varias pociones ya hechas y, fue pura suerte, pero encontré el frasquito con la poción exacta que buscaba.

La terminé de preparar y me tomé el mejunje con rapidez, para volver a la cama mientras bostezaba. No había ni rozado con la oreja la almohada cuando caí en un profundo y placentero sueño.

Me desperté sintiéndome totalmente descansada, la luz del día se filtraba por la ventana iluminando la acogedora habitación. Miré mi reloj para, obviamente, ver que hora era… ¡por merlín¡Las dos del mediodía!

Sonreí ante lo ocurrido; casi nunca me había levantado tan tarde, y me incorporé. Me quedé sentada unos instantes en lo que terminaba de despertar y bajé a la cocina.

No había nadie, Charlie debía de seguir durmiendo… Tal vez debería despertarlo para que a la noche no se desvelase…

¿Y a mí que me importaba lo que le pasaba a ese? Me había dejado plantada para irse con una estúpida rubia que intentaba hablar un inglés horrible y que confundía a una joven de veinte años con la hermana pequeña de cualquiera.

La casualidad aporreaba mi puerta, porque en ese mismo momento, Charlie apareció ante mis narices, mirándome divertido.

-Hola, buenos días. – me dijo.

-¿Acabas de llegar?

-Sí – contestó orgulloso. - ¿Y tú qué tal?

-Bien – contesté malhumorada. – gracias por tu interés.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mí¡¿A mí?! – Repetí mientras él asentía - ¡¿Qué me va a pasar¿Por qué me iba a pasar algo¿Por qué ayer te fuiste con aquella rubia sin explicarme nada ni despedirte de mí¿Por qué has vuelto horas después con una sonrisa en la cara y la cremallera de la bragueta de los pantalones abierta?

-… -el chico se subió la cremallera sonrojado - ¿Y por qué te estabas fijando ahí? – preguntó divertido.

-¡Ah! Déjame en paz ¿si?

-¡Estás celosa! –exclamó el ojiverde.

-¿Celosa¿Yo? Como se nota que no me conoces…

-En fin, olvidemos lo ocurrido. –propuso.

-Sí, será lo mejor –acepté.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya gusado, les aviso que este personaje va a dar mucho de que hablar en el fic... xD_

_Bueno, muchos besos!_

_Xau!!_


	6. Calor

Olaaa!!

¿Cómo les va? Ya se acercan las Navidades!! Ahhhhh me encantan! I love it:)

Bueno, les vengo aquí con el siguiente capítulo! Esero que les guste, y por fa dejen post:) Que eso anima muchooooooo!! No sean malos xD

Ya me voy corriendo, espero que todo les vaya muy bien, y que les guste el capítulo!!

Muchos besos...

* * *

**_6.Calor..._**

Los días pasaron y yo seguía sin entender lo que ocurría, lo que me pasaba, lo que pensaba cuando veía al ojiverde caminar por la casa sin camisa. Sin entender que era esa sensación que recorría mi cuerpo cuando lo sentía cerca de mí, o cuando me rozaba sin querer la mano o el brazo.

Llevaba ya dos semanas en aquella casa, era la noche más calurosa que habíamos pasado, y los dos nos encontrábamos sentados en el sillón del salón hablando y suspirando acalorados. Yo vestía unos pantalones de licra negros muy, muy, pero que muy cortos, que si no fuese por el calor, los tacharía por indecentes, una camisa de asillas y las zapatillas para andar por casa.

Él, sin camisa y en pantalones a la altura de las rodillas me miraba de una manera que, para variar, me hacían sentir incómoda.

-Eres preciosa. –me confesó.

-Gracias. – agradecí ruborizada.

-Éste calor es insoportable. – exclamó – Mira, estoy hirviendo. – me dijo tomando mi mano y colocándola sobre su abdomen.

Notaba bajo las yemas de mis dedos los músculos del chico, haciéndome sentir aquella sensación tan extraña que experimentaba en esa casa. Subió mi mano por su pecho sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Unos inexplicables deseos de besarle se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, de mi mente, de mi alma. Olvidé todo lo que nos rodeaba y solo veía sus labios y sentía su ardiente cuerpo bajo mi mano. Él debió notarlo, notó que estaba a punto de besarlo pero que no me decidía, y por eso, supongo que fue por eso, por lo que me besó.

Me besó como nunca lo había hecho nadie anteriormente, un beso cariñoso y que me confesaba lo que sentía, pero que en seguida se profundizó. Mi mano seguía sobre su torso y sentí como las suyas comenzaban a cobrar movimiento para recorrer mi cuerpo.

Oí en mi mente a Ron, sus palabras, sus besos, en los cuales me demostraba todo su cariño y afecto. La paciencia que había tenido ante mi miedo a tener sexo con él y ahora… ahí estaba yo, besándome con nada menos que su hermano…

Me separé de él con tristeza, aunque totalmente arrepentida al pensar en el pobre Ronald.

-¿Qué pasa? – me miró confundido.

-Yo… lo siento, no, no puedo… es que…

-Ron… -dijo él.

Parecía enfadado y decepcionado, por lo que todavía me sentí más culpable; no solo estaba burlándome de Ron, sino también de su hermano…

-Lo siento. – Conseguí zafarme de sus fuertes brazos y salí corriendo hasta mi dormitorio, puse el cerrojo y me lancé a la cama llorando desconsoladamente.

¿Qué había pasado¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso a Ron? Me había dejado llevar por… ¿las hormonas? No podía ser, me consideraba lo bastante mayor y madura como para tener las hormonas alteradas. Eso era cosa de la adolescencia, y era una etapa que ya había superado… ¿no?

Entonces¿me gustaba Charlie? Tal vez solo me atrajera físicamente pero… ¿y Ron?

Removiendo en mi subconsciente en busca de la respuesta me dejé dormir, sin hallar nada que me ayudase con mi "pequeño" problemilla.

Despegué mis párpados y suspiré con tristeza al recordar lo que había ocurrido anoche… ¿y ahora que hacía¿Hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada¿Cómo si lo hubiese olvidado?

Escuché algunos ruidos en la cocina, y supuse que el pelirrojo ya se habría levantado. Tragué saliva con dificultad y salí del dormitorio asustada, después de haberme recogido mejor el pelo, para que el poco aire que corría diese en mi nuca.

En cuanto llegué a la cocina intercambiamos una mirada, haciendo que los dos nos diésemos cuenta que el otro no había olvidado lo ocurrido, y mucho menos lo que podría haber ocurrido.

-Escucha, em… yo… - comencé, en un intento en vano por explicar lo que sentía. – verás…

-¿Beso bien? – me preguntó sonriente.

¿Cómo podía comportarse de ese modo¿Cómo alguien tan perfecto podía ser irresistible y repelente a la vez?

Puede que mi respuesta no me ayudase, pero sabía que era lo que tenía que decir.

-Besa mejor Ron.

Sé que el comentario le dolió lo suficiente como para comprender lo que yo sentía, aún así no me encontraba mejor.

-No lo creo. – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿A sí¿Y quién lo sabrá mejor¿Tú, su hermano, o yo, su novia?

-Sí, menuda novia que a la primera de cambio se besa con su cuñado.

-¡Yo no te besé¡Me besaste tú! – exclamé ofendida. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta cara?

-Y tú no querías¿no? – ironizó.

-¡Si! Quiero decir¡no! Claro que no, me cogiste por sorpresa y no supe reaccionar.

-Tú te estabas acercando primero, por eso te besé.

-¡Tú me sedujiste!

-¿Perdón? No era yo el que llevaba unos ajustados y cortos pantalones de licra que dejaban ver mitad de mis nalgas.

-Ya, pero si fuiste tú quién colocó mi mano sobre tus músculos y empezaste a mirarme de esa manera tan… provocadora.

-Solo quería que supieses que estaba ardiendo.

-Ya claro¿tengo cara de haber nacido ayer? – me acercaba al borde de la histeria – Podría haberte tocado el brazo, para comprobarlo, no tenías por qué demostrarme que eres perfectamente musculoso.

-¿Te parezco musculoso? – lo presentí, a él le divertía la situación, le divertía verme enfadada.

-Ese no es el tema – respondí débilmente.

-¿Y cuál es el tema?

-Que Ron besa mejor que tú, y que es a él al que quiero. – dije, aunque… ¿era cierto lo que estaba diciendo?

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Bueno, hoy voy a salir, y llegaré cerca de las ocho, así que cuando llegue, quiero verte cenada y acostada¿vale pequeña?

-… - apreté los puños con fuerza, clavándome las uñas en las palmas de la mano. – Un momento¿y ya está¿Te vas sin decir nada?

-¡No¡Por merlín no! Diré una cosa más… Yo beso mejor que Ronald, y te lo demostraré.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a salir con una amiga.

-¿Una amiga¿La rubia de la otra vez? –Pregunté sin poder evitar que se notase el asco que le había cogido a aquella chica.

-Sí, con Dorinel.

-¿Son novios? – No sé por qué, pero temía que la respuesta fuese un "sí".

-¿Te importa?

¡Encima se me ponía chulito!

-No, la verdad es que no, por mí te puedes ir a freír monos, me da exactamente igual. –mentí con descaro.

-Genial, entonces me voy. – se despidió, inclinándose levemente para besarme en la mejilla. – Espera – dijo cuando yo ya había puesto mi mejilla esperando un beso – no te voy a besar, a ver si luego insinúas algo, como que tú no querías que te besase o algo así. Así que mejor, dame la manita bebé, y ya está.

-¡¡¿ Bebé?!! Tú estás tarado ¿o qué¡No soy un bebé! – ya, ya era el colmo, hasta aquí había llegado. - ¡Y no habría insinuado nada¡me podías dar el beso!

-¿Me estás pidiendo que te bese?

-¡Yo no te estoy pidiendo nada!

-Menos mal, te habrías quedado con las ganas – me guiñó un ojo y salió de la estancia.

Miré a mi alrededor en busca de algo con lo que me pudiera desahogar, y después de mirar atentamente la cocina, cogí un jarrón de un azul metalizado que no tenía nada dentro y lo tiré al suelo. Vi como se hacía añicos en el suelo mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

Mi corazón sufría lo mismo que el jarrón, la única diferencia era que con un hechizo "Reparo" el jarrón volvía a la normalidad y mi corazón… en éstos momento no había hechizo que lo reparase.

A las siete de esa noche ya había cenado y me encontraba en la cama de mi habitación, leyendo uno de los tantos libros que me había traído para pasar el rato.

-Jajaja Charlie… jajaja – Una voz femenina reía desde la entrada de la casa. Herví en celos al imaginar quién era y qué estaba haciendo con Charlie. ¿Y si les interrumpo?

Seguía escuchando las risas, que cada vez eran más audibles, por lo que supuse que ya habrían llegado a la planta en la que yo me encontraba.

-Tranquila Dorinel… – percibí la tranquila voz del pelirrojo y me estremecí.

Pensé que tal vez debería dormir, por si Charlie pasaba a darme las buenas noches hacerle entender que me importaba un comino lo que hacía con la chica. Cerré el libro, lo coloqué en la mesilla de noche y apagué la luz.

Aunque hacía bastante calor, no era tan excesivo como el del día anterior. Me rocé los labios con los dedos y recordé el ardiente beso que me había dado el ojiverde.

-¡Ah! – un grito de fémina llegó gasta mis oídos, aunque al instante supe que no era de dolor, ni mucho menos…

Aquellos dos debían estar revolcándose y ni siquiera se habían molestado en realizar un hechizo silenciador.

Me enfurecí más con el pelirrojo y hundí la cabeza en mi almohada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan… tan… tan…¡Imbécil! Una noche me daba un beso y a la siguiente se acostaba con otra.

No se ni como logré dormirme entre tanto sonido y griterío, pero al final lo conseguí. En mis sueños me removía inquieta mientras la exuberante rubia rumana me miraba sonriente, mirándome por encima del hombro con insuficiencia.

* * *


	7. Un orgulloso beso

_Olaaa!! _

_FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

_k tal? Cómo van esas vacaciones de Navidad? todo perfecto? Comiendo mucho, hartándse de ver a la familia y aguantando a primos lejanos que vienen solo por estas fechas?? Si es así, me alegro! ahha nahhh mentira! _

_Bueno, les dejo este capitulito como mi regalo de Navidad!! y me voyyy!! que tengo que ir a la pelu a cortarme el pelo!! Espero que me quede bien porque si no... pufff... ni me lo imagino! Y además tengo que conseguir un traje de fiesta para fin de año!! y no tengo nadaaaaaaaaaaa!!! aggggg en fin!!_

_Me voyyyyy!! Y muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios!_

* * *

_**7.Un orgulloso beso.**_

El día siguiente comenzó exactamente igual que el otro; en cuanto desperté, percibí que el pelirrojo también lo estaba, y que traquinaba en la cocina estrepitosamente. Bajé por la escalera, dispuesta a ser lo más fría y distante posible con el dueño de la casa.

Allí se encontraba él, tan radiante como siempre, con la varita en mano fregando la loza sucia que se había acumulado durante las últimas horas.

-Buenos días. – Me saludó entusiasmado.

-Buenos días .– Dije sin siquiera mirarle, mientras secaba los platos y cubiertos que se encontraban en la mesa.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Al contrario que tú, sí. – Respondí, ganándome su asombro.

-¿Yo¿Por qué piensas que he dormida mal?

-Ayer les oí llegar. – Anuncié, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, y sin dejar de mirar los platos que secaba.

-¿Ah sí? – Parecía ser que no me creía.

-Como para no oírles ¿no crees? – Me enfurecía que a alguien se le pasase por la cabeza que lo que yo decía no era cierto. – Existen hechizos silenciadores ¿sabes?

-¿Estás celosa? – Cómo siempre el chico reaccionaba de la manera menos esperada.

-¿Tendría que estarlo?

-Me he acostado con otra…

-¿Y?

-¿No te molesta que el chico de tus sueños esté con otra?

-Créeme, Ron está solo conmigo. – Contesté perspicaz, sabiendo que no era Ron a quién se refería.

-Eres muy lista…

-Lo sé, me lo dicen diariamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó. Por fin se percatabade mi frialdad.

-¿A mí? Nada.

-Te pasa algo. – Me aseguró tomándome de la muñeca, haciendo que le mirase directamente a los ojos - ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?

Se acercaba a mí poco a poco, y mi respiración comenzaba a ser dificultosa. Sentía que tenía que besarlo¡quería besarlo! Pero la dignidad de mujer era lo primero…

-No me comporto de ningún modo. – Le respondí, alejándome de él y dándome la vuelta para seguir secando.

-Creo que deberíamos olvidarlo.

-¿Olvidar el qué?

-Lo del beso… - sentí que volvía a caer en un oscuro vacío. – No quiero perderte como amiga, pequeña.

-No me perderás. – Le aseguré. – Olvidaremos lo ocurrido.

Pero eso no me lo creía ni yo, el recuerdo de aquel beso persistía en mi mente taladrándome cada segundo de mi vida. Me sentía mal porque sabía que en mi interior deseaba, necesitaba, que el "incidente" volviese a ocurrir, y eso me atormentaba.

Charlie, no hizo ningún comentario más sobre el tema, pero cada día se me hacía más irresistible. Y sinceramente, creo que él sabía los efectos que causaba en mí, y parecía divertirdo, que era aún peor.Si no fuese por la inocencia que envolvía mi mente, juraría que me intentaba incluso seducir.

Los días se convertían en pruebas para mí, pruebas en las que tenía que demostrar que mi amor hacia Ron era irrefutable, y estaba por encima de todo, y que ningún seductor, guapo e inteligente chico podría con ello. Aún así era todo un sufrimiento, y todavía no entendía por qué mi mente me estaba jugando esta mala pasada.

El calor dejaba de ser tan ardiente y desagradable, y ya llevaba casi un mes en Rumanía junto al pelirrojo.

Seguí manteniendo el contacto con Ron, y Ginny también me mandaba cartas de vez en cuando, contándome lo maravillosa que era España, y que pronto partirían a unas islas situadas debajo de la Península llamadas "Las Canarias". (n/a: no creo k les guste muxo esas islas… xD)

-¿Vas a hacer algo hoy? – Le pregunté mientras nos sentábamos en los sillones después de haber almorzado unos buenos macarrones con queso.

-Sí, saldré con tu amiga.

-¿Mi amiga? –inquirí confusa.

-Dorinel. –sonrió.

-¡Ah! Esa… No es mi amiga.

-Lo sé, por eso te lo digo.

-No me gusta que me lo digas. – Le avisé.

-Otra razón por la cual lo hago, me encanta verte enfadada.

-¿Ah sí? – Sabía que no tenía que caer en sus trampas para hacerme enfadar, pero sencillamente caía. – Eso demuestra que no eres muy buena persona.

-¿Ahora soy malo?

-Sí, si te gusta ver a la gente pasarlo mal.

-No me gusta ver a las personas pasarlo mal.

-¡Te gusta verme enfadada! – Salté.

-Pero porque te ves hermosa…

La respuesta me dejó helada, sentí un leve aunque desagradable cosquilleo en mi estómago y no pude, no quise, evitar que los labios de Charlie se posasen en los míos.

Mi sueño se veía cumplido y disfrutaba como si la vida me fuera en ello. Nuestras lenguas se buscaban desesperadas y él se contentaba con sujetarme la cabeza, colocando su mano en mi nuca, como si tuviese miedo a que me alejase de él.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se separó de mí con lentitud y me miró a los ojos sonriente.

-¿Quién besa mejor?

Me quedé atónita¿Qué…¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntar eso en uno momentotan incómodo para mi conciencia como éste? Pero entonces, otra cuestión se me planteó…

-¿Solo… solo me has besado por eso?

-Te dije que lo demostraría. – Me contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

¡¡¿Será imbécil¿Es que todos los Weasley son cortitos de mente¿Solo me había besado por puro orgullo¿No sentía lo mismo que yo?

Sin poder contener mi rabia levanté mi mano amenazante y con velocidad la golpeé en la mejilla. Me quedé unos segundos con los ojos enjuagados en lágrimas mirándolo con todo el odio que era posible transmitir.

Él se llevó la mano a la zona irritada de la piel en la que le había dado y me miraba confundido. Al parecer no entendía me enfado, y como no, ese me hacía enfurecer todavía más.

-Eres un cretino. – Dije con voz temblorosa, e indignada volví al dormitorio.

Cuando ya me había tirado en la cama (eso se había convertido en una rutina) e intentaba calmar mis sollozos con la almohada oí que alguien subía por las escaleras.

Instintivamente le lancé un hechizo a la puerta cerrándola desde dentro e hice como si no me importara que él andase al otro lado de la madera intentando hacerse paso hasta mí.

**-**Hermione, no lo entiendes. – Me decía.

Pero no quise escucharlo e hice uso del hechizo silenciador. Los golpes en la madera y las súplicas del pelirrojo dejaron de oírse. Respiré la tranquilidad del silencio y espiré agradecida. Sabía que alguna lágrima rebelde resbalaba por mis mejillas, pero no le presté atención al asunto y después de relajarme, volví a mis queridos libros, alejándome de la triste y dura realidad.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado!! y dejen comentarios x faa!!!_

_Xauuu!_


End file.
